


Cider

by FannibalToast



Series: The Merit of Seduction [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cider, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lip stains, M/M, My Favorite Thruple, Sweet, Wine, shenanigram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannibalToast/pseuds/FannibalToast
Summary: Sometimes Spencer misses wine.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter/Spencer Reid
Series: The Merit of Seduction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668604
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Cider

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends! It’s been far too long. I hope you’re holding up ok in the midst of the whirlwind that is the Coronavirus. I’m keeping you in my thoughts <3
> 
> I’m sure we’re all trying to adjust to the new normal of day-to-day life. For me, this means working from home and limited contact with my writers’ group and the support systems that keep me motivated and creative. For readers of my main project, The Merit of Destruction, please know I haven’t abandoned that story! It’s my baby and I love it! I just need to focus on some happy, bite-sized stories to keep the creativity flowing during this period of change and anxiety. 
> 
> So! Here’s a happy little nugget about cider and lip stains :) I hope you like it!

* * *

Spencer sometimes misses wine when he sees Will and Hannibal drink it. He watches it bloom across their lips, dark like the sweet, supple bruising of kisses gone rough. He smiles.

Will catches him, moves across the small kitchen to thread his warm fingers through Spencer’s own. “We have something for you.”

Hannibal smiles as he turns, presenting a wine glass identical to theirs, filled with something red and sparkling, glinting like a jewel in the soft light. He swirls it gently before handing it to Spencer. “Inhale first, then sip.”

Spencer does. His smile brightens to a grin. “No alcohol. It’s sweet, like an afternoon in the summer. Is this…” He sips again. “Honeycrisp?”

Will chuckles, bringing Spencer’s free hand to his lips. “From the tree out back.”

“And beets,” Hannibal adds, leaning to kiss Spencer’s temple, then Will’s. “For the right hue.”

“You made this for me?”

“Of course, love.”

Hannibal takes great pride in explaining the process of making cider, the history and poetry of it. When he’s finished, they, all three, share matching stains across their lips. Stains that invite the sweet press of red kisses.


End file.
